The Britt Allcroft Company (UK)
1st Logo (September 4, 1984-December 23, 1986) Logo: On a blue background, the original logo for Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends can be seen. The logo consists of a Picture of Thomas with a puff of smoke that displays the show's name, in front of an oval that resembles a railway number plate. On the oval it reads "Britt Allcroft Limited 1983". Above the symbol reads the text "For Britt Alcroft Limited" (This logo was always preceded by the Clearwater Features logo, meaning the full sentence is "A Clearwater Features production for Britt Allcroft Limited") in Bevan. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Was used alongside the Clearwater Features logo on TV Broadcasts of Series 1 and 2 Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends during the 80's, and can be found on Guild Home Video, Screen Legends, Pickwick Video, and early The Video Collection VHS releases of the show. All VHS and DVD releases of the show's first two seasons have used the next logo since 1991, with early re-releases plastering the Clearwater Features logo with a shot of Thomas from the episode "Saved From Scrap", which listed the show's producers. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1989-2000) Nickname: “The Cursive Britt” Logo: On a shady lavender background, a light apricot-piggy pink gradient line forms the word “Britt” in an odd cursive font. “BRITT ALLCROFT PRESENTS”in a white Gill Sans font fades in below the name (just touching the bottom), and it shines. Variants: *There’s a variant that reads “A BRITT ALLCROFT PRODUCTION” at the end of many of the company’s shows, sometimes with copyright info below. *One opening variant replaces "PRESENTS" with "PRESENTATION". Also, it added an "A" at the left of "BRITT". It was means "A BRITT ALLCOFT PRESENTATION". *On some occasions, the copyright info is eliminated in favor of the slogan, "ENTERTAINMENT TO GROW UP WITH" in a white Times New Roman font fading in below. *On the early UK tapes for the third series of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1991-1992), the notice "A Britt Allcroft production in association with Fuji Television Network, Inc." is shown on the logo's regular background, written in the then-corporate Thomas & Friends''typeface (Rockwell condensed bold). After this message is displayed, it cuts to a different version of the logo, where the symbol, still fully animated, is smaller and in the bottom-right corner of the screen. In the centre of the screen is the copyright date. *On earlier airings and VHS tapes of ''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, the logo is on a black background. a copyright date crediting a company called "Quality Family Entertainment Ltd.". The Britt Allcroft logo animates in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, similar to how it plays in the third variant. *On some airings of Mumfie on Nick Jr., the logo is abridged. FX/SFX: The writing of “Britt”, the text shining. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks way too simple. Music/Sounds: A happy-sounding flageolet/glockenspiel/synthesizer solo, which would later serve as the opening notes for the “Island Song”. The end version from Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends and the second season of Magic Adventures of Mumfie usually has the end theme of the show playing over it. For music videos from the show as well as some later Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends ''VHS releases, the ident is silent. Music/Sounds Variant: On season one episodes and BMG video prints of ''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, the first variant of the logo plays the music. Availability: Can be seen on The Video Collection/Strand Home Video, Video Treasures, and Another Bay Entertainment releases of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. The "Classic Collection" releases of the show also use this logo. Also showed up on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales on PBS, as well as Fox Family episodes of Mister Moose's Fun Time (during the Thomas segments), Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie and Storytime with Thomas. The Hulu, Netflix, Amazon Instant Video and DVD prints of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie retained this logo at the end of episodes. Also can be found on all VHS releases of Shining Time Station and Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie. Scare Factor: Low. The odd-looking “Britt” and the music may startle some, but this is mostly family-friendly. It is a favorite (and familiar) logo among long-time Thomas fans. 3rd Logo (2013- ) Nickname: “Flying Bluebird” Logo: On a sky blue background with clouds, a rainbow swirl and text that reads "Britt Allcroft Productions" appear on screen. After it is done forming, a blue bird stands on top of the letter "P" on the "Britt Allcroft Productions" for a moment facing right, then flies away and does the same thing, this time facing left. FX/SFX: The bird flying, the text forming. Cheesy Factor: The logo formation is choppy. Music/Sounds: A perky tune that seems to have a guitar playing through it. Availability: Can be seen on at the beginning of Hulu, Netflix, Amazon Instant Video and Lionsgate DVD prints of Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie, plastering the previous logo.. Scare Factor: None to low. Category:Family and Animation